


Day Thirteen: Rimming

by Invictusimpala



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, Cock Cages, Comeplay, Dom Benny, Dom Castiel, Dry Orgasm, Felching, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Sub Sam, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets needier the longer they make him wait to come. First it’s one or two days in a row, and even that is torture.<br/>It’s been two weeks.<br/><em>Two weeks</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Thirteen: Rimming

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Sam gets needier the longer they make him wait to come. First it’s one or two days in a row, and even that is torture.

It’s been two weeks.

 _Two weeks_.

The cock cage around his soft dick makes it so he can’t jerk off and come without them knowing, not that he was thinking of doing that, but still.

His balls ache, and he _needs_ so badly it hurts.

Sam begs and begs, does all he can to be good, and they still won’t let him come. He tries to finger himself, maybe it will take the edge off he thinks, but it doesn’t, it just makes it worse. He can’t get hard, and every time his cock tries to, it pushes against its confines and he finds no sort of relief whatsoever.

Benny and Castiel arrive home late from work, and Sam is already panicking. When they arrive, the door opening and closing, deep voices carrying upstairs, Sam whines, walks quickly to the staircase, descending it carefully.

He’s not supposed to be downstairs before five, but it’s six now so he figures it’s okay just this one time, he’s been so good these past few weeks.

The voices are silenced as he arrives around the corner.

“Sam,” Benny says, and walks towards him. Sam backs up two steps for every one Benny takes. He stops, confusion clearly written on his face. His collar is on his neck, so this should be their time, right?

Wrong, Sam thinks.

“Please don’t touch me if you’re just going to cage me up again,” he whispers, and Castiel rushes forward before he can back away. Benny does the same, and they both comfort him, cooing.

He crumbles into their hold, and as soon as the cage is being pulled off, carefully by Castiel’s nimble fingers, he’s painfully hard in seconds. He calls out as Benny wraps a hand around his length, and he shoves into their embrace.

“Sam,” Castiel whispers low in his ear, “you get to come however many times you’d like tonight, but we get to decide how, alright? You’ve been so, _so_ good for us, and you deserve the best, baby boy.”

Sam nods his head in understanding, his eyes clasped shut, lips parted in an aborted moan of ecstasy as his come shoots all over the floor in front of them.

Thank God for linoleum, he thinks to himself, and then his mind is blurred by pleasure as his hips thrust up into Benny’s vice-like grip.

Sam whimpers as they pull away only to help him up the stairs.

He’s thrown unceremoniously onto the bed with a bounce, and he laughs breathlessly. They position him so he’s on his knees, his chest pressed to the sheets and his arms above his head.

He makes a pitiful noise. His cock is still heavy between his legs, curved up towards his belly, dripping pre-come down his shaft.

When Benny's scruff brushes against his thighs, his balls, he calls out, gripping Castiel's hand in his own tighter than absolutely necessary.

Benny licks a broad stripe up from his perineum to his rim. Sam whines, jolting forward as Benny's beard scratches his cheeks. It doesn't matter because of how good it feels.

Benny's tongue wiggles inside of him, and it's _heaven_ on top of the ecstasy.

When Benny manages to fit two fingers in beside his tongue, Sam comes all over the sheets.

He moans, squeezing his eyes shut as he orgasms for the second time. The need that makes his skin crawl ebbs a little, but he needs more and fast.

Castiel pulls his hair back with a hair band because it's dripping with sweat, matting against his forehead.

Now Sam has no other choice but to focus on the pleasure being given to him.

Cas' cock replaces Benny's face, and Benny's cock is shoved in his.

He licks and laps at the skin as best he can, but he can't think straight enough to get his mouth working because of how well Cas is doing behind him, rocking perfectly and hitting every good spot.

He screams as he comes again, slumping into the covers on the bed, yanking them up with his fingers that he can't seem to control.

His mind blanks as he comes dry. Distantly he can feel Benny and Castiel filling him up just how he wants them to, and he drinks Benny down.

As soon as Castiel pulls out, Benny's face is back between his legs, sucking Cas' come right back out of him.

Sam keens, his cock thickening against his will, and it almost hurts. It's a good hurt, like the ache in his jaw and in his thighs meaning he's working hard for his fill.

Sam's totally sprawled out on the bed now, just taking it. Castiel lays next to him.

When Benny's done eating Sam out, he moves to kiss him, feeding him Cas' come. It's so dirty, and Sam really shouldn't like it, but he shakes through an orgasm that seems to come from his very soul, ripped from him, and Cas strokes him through it, kisses the taste of all three of them out of Sam's mouth.

Sam collapses into Cas' hold, breathing hard, moaning almost constantly at the endorphins running under his skin, through his veins that are throbbing with his erratic heartbeat that's pounding in his ears.

"Sam?" He hears someone call, and he comes back down to his body, breaking out of his head-space. His collar is unlatched from his throat, and he gasps as warm skin meets cold air.

"Sam, are you back, sugar?" Benny whispers, fitting himself against Sam's back like a mold. Sam groans out a sound, something along the lines of a 'yes'.

Castiel kisses him, sucks on his tongue, and Sam whimpers as Benny bites hickies forming in the shape of his mouth as an imprint Sam will never not miss.

He knows there's a purple bruise blossoming like a flower as Benny's teeth sink into his skin, and Castiel is still kissing him like it's air to breathe, except Sam can't.

He breaks away to, chest heaving, and they pet his hair and sides while his brain catches up with the rest of his body.

"Sam? Sam, are you alright?" Castiel asks, and Sam nods his head, swallowing hard.

"Are you sure, Sam? Was that okay? Do you need another one?" Benny makes a grab at his cock, limp against his hip. Sam hits his hand out of the way, but it's more of a limp drop of his hand against Benny's own.

Benny holds their joined hands on Sam's chest, and Castiel puts his own over theirs.

It's over Sam's heart, the tattoo he has there that matches his brothers, but he's not going to let thoughts of Dean ruin his amazing mood.

Castiel stuffs his face in the crook of Sam's neck, inhales deeply and Sam revels in the feeling of another living person next to him.

His Dom, his boyfriend. _Castiel_.

Benny kisses Castiel over his shoulder.

 _Benny_.

Sam hums happily, nuzzling into both of them, and they kiss him right back, arms tightening around his torso and waist.

Their legs tangle.

Sam feels sleepy, heavy and tired, sated and no longer as needy as he was before.

Sam lets Benny guide him further under the duvet until they're a big bundle of sleepy muscles and warmth, love and happiness as he starts to feel like they're one whole again, a working bunch of parts.

A well oiled machine, Sam thinks in his last moments of consciousness, is what they are. And as he shifts he realizes just how well oiled he is. He grunts in dissatisfaction at the feeling. They'll have to shower first thing in the morning, and Sam's looking forward to his reward for doing so well. Being such a good boy.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))


End file.
